Maeda Shiori
Shiori Maeda is a minor character of BONDS. She is a third year student at the reformatory school's middle school division. She is a 14-year old transgender demigirl. She decides to become an idol because she enjoys performing. Appearance Shiori has brown hair in a pixie cut. She also has brown eyes and fair skin. She doesn't wear a school uniform due to the reformatory school not requiring one so she wears her casual clothes which are a powder blue shirt, a sugar pink zipped vest jacket over it, a salmon pink skort, light blue knee-length stockings, and white sneakers. Her pajamas consist of a pastel blue and pastel pink striped T-shirt and rainbow leggings. Background Shiori was born and raised in Chiyoda, which is a ward in Tokyo, Japan as male. She lived with her biological parents and grandparents as well as with neighbors until she went to foster care. Then she was moved from foster home to foster home before being adopted; she now lives with her adopted parents and grandparents. Shiori was not given a name at birth because her biological parents never bothered to give her one and was only referred to as "baby", "kid", and "child". Her biological mother interacted with her to attend to her physical needs and only gave affection to her when she felt like it while her biological father only interacted with her when told to do so and he ignored her the rest of the time to play video games and watch TV or would hit her when she interrupted him. Her biological grandparents were the ones who gave affection to her on a regular basis and named her Shiori; they were the only ones to refer to her by name as her biological parents did not. When she started to show signs of ADHD and DSED, as well as wanting to wear feminine clothing, her mother berated her while her father showed disdain towards her and let their parents, neighbors, and other adults deal with her. Shiori's grandparents gave her away for adoption because they did not want her living with her parents anymore. Shiori was moved from foster home to foster home due to having foster parents that did not want her. Then she was adopted by a foster family that did want her and had taken the time to understand her. They accepted her desire to transition. They also sought out help and resources for her conditions, which included dependent personality disorder. Shiori was sent to the reformatory school due to her having behavioral issues at school so she could get the help she needed. Personality Shiori is an energetic and sociable 14 year old transgender demigirl with a determined attitude who has dependent personality disorder, ADHD-HI, and DSED symptoms. She is also bubbly, childish, and gets easily excitable about small things. Shiori likes making friends, socializing, and making others smile and laugh. She tends to refer to her friends by nicknames. She cannot stand being alone and can get anxious when she is and/or feels alone. Her passive, clingy, and needy behavior is a result of being neglected, abused, and changing foster homes often. Shiori regresses to cope with the trauma from being abused, neglected, and not having any consistent caregivers during childhood. Relationships *Biological mother - WIP *Biological father - WIP *Biological grandparents - WIP *Adopted mother - WIP *Adopted father - WIP *Adopted grandparents - WIP *Shiori's teacher - WIP *Sahashi Kiko - Shiori's bandmate. She has a close relationship with her and calls her Kicchan. *Hayashi Rikka - Shiori's bandmate. She has a close relationship with her and calls her Ricchan. *Koizumi Yurui - Shiori's bandmate. She has a close relationship with her and calls her Yuruyuru-chan. *Kurosawa Kohaku - Shiori's bandmate. She has a close relationship with her and calls her Koha-neechan. Etymology WIP Quotes WIP Appearances WIP Trivia *'Favorite Food:' Sweets, desserts, candy, burgers, French fries *'Favorite Color:' Pink, blue, pastels *'Favorite Genre:' Kids music, J-pop, bubblegum pop, happy hardcore, teen pop *'Favorite Animal:' Dog, cat, hamster *'Least Favorite Food:' Spicy food, bitter food *'Least Favorite Color:' Dull colors *'Least Favorite Genre:' Rock, metal, emo *'Least Favorite Animal:' None *'Pronouns:' She/her/hers, no pronouns *Shiori has a soft spot for sour food and milkshakes. *She does not like to talk about her biological parents unless she has to. *Her pet is a hamster and he is named Pin-kun. *Shiori decided not to change her name when she transitioned because she wanted to honor her biological grandparents. *She is pansexual. *Shiori used to wander off with strangers when she was younger. *She used to wet the bed when she was younger. Gallery WIP Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:Bonds Category:Bonds Characters Category:Bonds Minor Characters